Marvel Super Heroes: Doomsday
Marvel Super Heroes: Doomsday is an open-world action-action video game based on the characters of Marvel Comics. It is developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 console. Gameplay Plot Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) ** Alternate Skins: MCU Spider-Man, Black Suit Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man * Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) ** Alternate Skins: New Marvel Mr. Fantastic, Ultimate Mr. Fantastic, Classic Mr. Fantastic * Thing (Fred Tatasciore) ** Alternate Skins: New Marvel Thing, Ultimate Thing, Classic Thing, * Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) ** Alternate Skins: New Marvel Invisible Woman, Ultimate Invisible Woman, Classic Invisible Woman * Human Torch (David Kaufman) ** Alternate Skins: New Marvel Human Torch, Ultimate Human Torch, Classic Human Torch * Captain America (Brian Bloom) ** Alternate Skins: Ultimate Captain America, WWII Captain America, MCU Captain America * Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ** Alternate Skins: Gray Hulk, Red Hulk, Planet Hulk * Iron Man (Marc Worden) ** Alternate Skins: Classic Iron Man, War Machine, Ultimate Iron Man * Thor (Dave Boat) ** Alternate Skins: Asgardian Armor Thor, Ultimate Thor, Classic Thor * Wolverine (Steven Blum) ** Alternate Skins: Ultimate Wolverine, Classic Wolverine, Movie Wolverine * Cyclops (Scott Porter) ** Alternate Skins: Movie Wolverine, Classic Cyclops, Ultimate Cyclops * Storm (Susan Dalian) ** Alternate Skins: Retro Storm, Movie Storm, Ultimate Storm * Deadpool (Nolan North) ** Alternate Skins: Weapon X Deadpool, Ultimate Deadpool, X-Force Deadpool * Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ** Alternate Skins: Classic Black Panther, Holy Armor Black Panther, MCU Black Panther * Colossus (Nolan North) ** Alternate Skins: Unstoppable Colossus, Movie Colossus, Ultimate Colossus * Nova (Troy Baker) ** Alternate Skins: Nova 0:0, Sam Alexander's Nova, New Warriors Nova * Dr. Strange (Rick Pasqualone) ** Alternate Skins: MCU Dr. Strange, Blue Mage Dr. Strange, Ultimate Dr. Strange * She-Hulk (Eliza Dushku) ** Alternate Skins: Ultimate She-Hulk, Gray She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk * Nightcrawler (Dee Bradley Baker) ** Alternate Skins: Modern Nightcrawler, Ultimate Nightcrawler, House of M Nightcrawler * Captain Marvel (Grey Griffin) ** Alternate Skins: Modern Ms. Marvel, Binary, Classic Ms. Marvel * Ant-Man (Crispin Freeman) ** Alternate Skins: Classic Ant-Man, Avengers Now! Ant-Man, Civil War Ant-Man * Wasp (Colleen Villard) ** Alternate Skins: Ultimate Wasp, Classic Wasp, MCU Wasp Bosses * Dr. Doom () * Wrecker () * Piledriver () * Thunderball () * Bulldozer () * Dr. Octopus () * Venom () * Shocker () * Green Goblin () * Red Skull () * Baron Zemo () * Abomination () * Leader () * Iron Monger () * Mandarin () * Crimson Dynamo () * Loki Faufeyson () * Amora the Enchantress () * Skurge the Executioner () * Whirlwind () * Magneto () * Juggernaut () * Mystique () * Sabreooth () * Toad () * Mysterio () * Dragon Man () * Pyro () * Wizard () * Bullseye () * Rhino () * Man-Ape () * King Cobra () * Rattler () * Diamondback () * Diamondhead () * Electro () * Death Adder () Non-Playable Characters * Stages * New York City * Daily Bugle * Stark Industries * X-Mansion * Stark Manor * Avengers Mansion * Avengers Tower * Danger Room * Castle Doom * Baxter Building * Savage Land * Sanctum Sanctorum * Wakanda * Hydra Island * Genosha * Asteroid M * Horizon Labs * Asgard * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Atlantis * * *